


Parallel Shadows 平行阴影

by lifetree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: 1011衍生 10.5xMr.CleverBE 主要角色死亡有提到10.5xRoseClever有自己的独立实体，被赶走之后没有挂掉而是跑到了pete‘s world，被到处旅行的10.5捡到了





	Parallel Shadows 平行阴影

\---  
他该叫自己什么？他这几天都散漫地想着这个问题。他不想被称为John Smith；这个名字总让他想起英国乡村的那个历史教师。他仍然是doctor，好吧，也许不是The Doctor，大写、独一无二的那个Doctor，但他仍然是doctor。小写，也许是某一个……  
然后他看见远处的沙滩上躺着一个深色的人影。  
他想也没想就扔下包冲了过去。海浪一下一下地拍打着那人的脚踝。他深一脚浅一脚地跑过沙滩，在人影身边跪下。他看起来陷入昏迷了；doctor伸手试探他的呼吸，微弱但是倒还稳定。他又伸出两指抚上对方的脖颈。脉搏——  
哦。他干涩地想着。说什么来什么。  
四下脉搏。四下心跳。  
说不定只是心律不齐呢。他尖酸地想。  
他本来想直接起身走人；他能有什么事？他可是The Doctor，说不定火炬木和他现在的旅伴正在赶过来的路上。但不知道出于什么想法——人道主义？时间领主-道-主义？——他把对方翻了过来，让他能平躺在地上。但就在这样之后，他注意到那块显眼的、电路板一样的金属，像半张面具贴在他的左脸上。他试着把它摘下来，但那块金属就像是镶嵌在了他的脸上一样。  
他没用多久就意识到这块金属是Cyberman科技；随后他就大概猜出了发生了什么事。Cyberman又一次改造世界的阴谋，试图把Doctor的身体据为己有，又一次毫不意外地被Doctor挫败，最后这个失败的cyber-doctor被扔到了这个失败的平行世界。被扔过来的？自己逃过来的？有区别吗？伟大的Doctor也管不了他来不了的平行世界发生的事，所以就可以心安理得地撒手不管。  
你把这里当成什么了？垃圾场还是方便的监狱？  
他也不知道为什么他这么刻薄。大概是一点同病相怜的复杂感情吧。  
他站起来，盯着那块金属面具犹豫了一会。  
\---  
他最后还是把被改造的Doctor——他叫他cyber-doctor——捡了回来。  
他费了好大力气才把他从沙滩上拖走。还好这里荒无人烟，他真的不想被当作什么处理尸体的连环杀人犯——如果火炬木最后插手，事情会变得比较麻烦。  
他锁上他暂住的木屋的门，把cyber-doctor摆在一张扶手椅上。一路上这个被改造的doctor一直没有任何反应；他还不知道他被改造的程度，也不清楚究竟是身体虚弱导致的昏迷，还是机械部分被海水泡短路了。  
其实他还完全没有想好要拿他怎么样。把他修好吗……？但之后呢？就算他曾经是Doctor，他也不能确定被cyberman改造之后还能剩下多少“doctor”的部分。  
他叹气，起身去拿医药箱和工具箱。  
\---

这是作弊！无耻的——骗局——！  
你知道你赢不了我——！

Clever的意识仍然沉浮在浓厚而不肯散去的愤怒之中。他昏昏沉沉地睁开眼，意识到他左脸上的机械部分正在被拆解。他缓缓改变自己的姿势，等待一个出击的时机——

\---   
doctor把对方的动作尽收眼底，但手上的动作没有半分停顿。  
他就像一只受伤的野兽。他几乎赞叹地想。一只美丽的猎豹，全身每一处都紧绷着渴望出击。  
“别动。”他用镊子小心地剥开一条电路。  
他眼角余光瞟见对方在暴起的前一刻堪堪停住，绳索深深地勒进他的手腕皮肤。他捏着镊子抬起双手，等他在皮带之下挣扎完了，再继续他的工作。  
“你想要什么？”他听见他慵懒地说。cyber-doctor已经完全放松下来了；他舒适地坐在扶手椅里，仿佛那是他的王座，即使他的四肢头颅都被束缚着。但他也知道那是假象；豹子耐心地等他的猎物露出破绽。  
不过这个问题问的可不算太好。他轻笑了一声。他想要什么？要是他知道就好了。  
\---  
对方终于进入了他的视线。在看到那张熟悉面孔的一瞬间他几乎大笑出声；关于Doctor重生的记忆还安然无恙地保存在他脑海里——当然也包括那些不算重生的重生。他一眼就认出了这张脸的主人。哦，不，他好像确实笑出声了，因为面前的人首次抬头看了他一眼。  
Doctor，哦，亲爱的、Doctor。他在心里笑着摇头。我们的小小游戏还没结束呢。  
\---  
他把最后一块金属装好，把工具整理放回箱里。他其实没做什么，实际上也真的没有什么能做的；他已经被完全整合了。他只是帮忙修好了几个被盐水腐蚀的回路，但就算什么也不做对方也迟早会自己修复自己，只是时间早晚的问题。他打开医药箱，成功忽略了背后几乎实体化的尖锐视线，但转身后不得不直视对方嘲讽的笑容。  
“如果你准备说任何关于‘doctor’的双关笑话，我就用胶带把你的嘴缠起来。”他没好气地说。  
“哦，doc——tor——”对方露出受伤的表情，故意拉长那两个音节。“你的幽默感都去哪儿了？”  
他完全无视，给他做了一个简单的全身检查。cyber-Doctor一直很乖巧地配合让他摆弄着，不过他也没有别的什么选择。身上没有明显的可见伤口，体温在时间领主正常范围内，瞳孔也没有异常；血压心率正常。  
多么讽刺，一个被cyberman改造的Doctor还能留下时间领主的身份，而他好歹也算正经重生出来的，却只能困在一个人类的身体里。真不错，一个半cyberman半时间领主和一个半时间领主半人类同处一室。这简直就像那个经典的笑话，一个时间领主、半个cyberman和半个人类一起进酒吧……  
好吧，他的幽默感大概真的出了什么问题。  
他把棉签用纸包好，找了个垃圾袋放进去。他还一圈一圈地把听诊器缠好整齐地摆回医药箱。其实没必要做得这么认真整洁，doctor清楚他在拖延时间。他只是想让自己一直忙着，手上能有点事干，不然他就真的无事可做了，而后面怎么办他还没想好。  
医药箱和工具箱回到了原来的位置，本来就很整齐的桌面又被收拾了一遍，他甚至给自己泡了一杯茶。最后他终于拖无可拖，端着茶杯走到了扶手椅前面。  
“看起来，没有给我的茶咯？”cyber-doctor笑着问。  
“我宁愿泼到你脸上。”  
“哇，你一直这么暴躁吗……？”他开始在扶手椅里扭来扭去，试图挥舞他的双手。“别这样嘛，我们就不能有一些有意义的对话吗？两个‘半时间领主’之间的那种？”  
他叹气，走到餐桌旁边把茶杯放下，回来时搬了一张椅子。对方笑得更灿烂了。  
“你都知道什么？”他在对面坐下，双手抱在胸前。  
“哦，很抱歉，我知道关于你的一切事情，但是你对我还一无所知。那么为了表现我的诚意，不如让我这么问——你都想知道什么？”  
他脸上的表情几乎称得上真诚，随便换一个人大概都会被他蒙骗，但他看见虚情假意背后的阴险与狡诈。然而，他又确实需要了解一些事情。  
“_——你重生了几次？”他脱口而出。  
对方显然没想到他会问这个问题。“……就一次；没错，这张脸就是你的下一任。第一个问题不错嘛？看，我们还是能正常交流的。”cyber-doctor饶有兴致地看着他。“你怎么对这个问题这么感兴趣？”  
“那一次重生我能感受到。但后面的我不能确定。”他似是而非地回答。  
“能感受到……？即使隔了一整个宇宙？”cyber-doctor若有所思。  
“你是怎么过来的？”  
“说真的吗？”他在扶手椅里坐得深了一点，前后晃着绑在一起的双腿。“我也不知道。你看，当时我和Doctor正在下一盘象棋；我快赢了，他就作弊，等我再醒过来就在这里了。”  
“你接下来准备做什么？”  
“这个问题不应该我问你吗？”他在绳子下挣扎了一下示意。“你打算拿我怎么办呢？我现在可是完全在你掌心里呢。”  
“……这取决于你的回答。”  
“哦，那听起来确实很不错——第二次机会，是这么说的吧？但是你究竟想听我说什么呢？就算我对你说我不想让cyberman统治世界了只想一个人待着，你会相信吗？”  
他沉默了。他确实没有办法回答这个问题。cyber-doctor了然地笑了。  
\---  
“你看书不用翻页的吗？”  
Cyber-doctor的声音从隔壁传来。他低头，才意识到自己已经盯着目录看了起码半个小时了。他很大声地翻了一页，然后继续盯着面前的书。  
他仍然没想好要拿他怎么办；不能冒险放他离开，他终究还是一个cyber planner，而且还拥有着时间领主的身体和一部分Doctor的记忆。但如果不放他走……他总不能一直跟他耗在一起。他能吗？也许可以，但他愿意吗？就算他愿意，又有什么意义呢？虽然都是“半”时间领主，但他们的寿命还真的不知道谁比谁长。鉴于cyberman似乎不会变老，半人类的胜算可能还要低一点。  
那如果他既能不放他走也不能一直跟他耗下去……  
以前他对付cyberman的时候可没这么优柔寡断；他摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴。但话说回来，这个cyberman没那么“cyber”，而他也没当时那么“Doctor”了。  
“你总不能一直绑着我吧。”  
cyber-doctor百无聊赖地说。  
“实际上我可以。”  
他合上书起身，反正也看不下去了。他经过cyber-doctor所在的起居室走向厨房。  
“——但是我饿了！”对方朝着他的背影嚷嚷。  
“你是个cyberman，cyberman不吃东西。”  
“只有一半！而且，以防你还没有注意到，机械只改造了我的头部，而且我刚跨越了一整个平行世界，而这本来应该是不可能的，而且我……”  
“你想要什么？”他叹气，纯粹只是想打断对方，没想到cyber-doctor就这么安静了下来。  
“你有蛋奶鱼条吗？”过了一会，cyber-doctor近乎小心地说。  
“什么？”  
“就是炸鱼薯条和蛋奶糊。”  
“没有。”他干脆地回答。过了一会，他震惊地转身。“——什么样的人会吃这种东西啊？？？”  
对方无辜地眨了眨眼。“我还指望你告诉我呢，doctor。”  
他顺手拿起一把刀走出厨房，cyber-doctor在看到他的一瞬间回到了最开始浑身紧绷的状态。但他只是用刀尖挑开了他手上的绳结。对方把绳子撑开，活动了一下手腕，然后下意识接住了朝他扔过来的一个香蕉。  
“……香蕉？”  
“香蕉很好。”  
\---  
“你有名字吗？”他突然问。  
“——这么久了你才想起来问问我名字吗？人类的礼仪都上哪儿去了？”cyber-doctor歌唱般地说。“但是名字的意义又是什么呢？玫瑰即使不叫玫瑰……”（注1）  
他故意的。他脸上那个欠揍的笑表现得一清二楚。  
“……我比较好奇你打算叫我什么。”  
“我本来一直把你称作cyber-doctor，然后意识到你可能想要一个属于自己的名字。”  
“cyber——doctor？”对方扬起头，仿佛把玩着这个称呼。“倒是挺诚实的。cyber-doctor。cyber-doctor，啊——！”  
他眯着眼，又一次挂上胜利的笑容。“——就像Doctor-Donna、Donna-Doctor一样？”  
他真的很知道怎么戳他的伤口。  
他起身，不再期望能得到一个回复。  
“还有，是Clever。Mister Clever。”  
哦，他还真有。Clever。他厌恶地读了一遍这个单词。多蠢的名字。  
\---  
他还记得他——另一个他，独一无二的Doctor——重生的时候。  
当时他们已经分居了；Rose说她需要空间一个人静一静，他同意了。  
那个晚上他跌跌撞撞地跑到Rose家里。他当时的状态很糟糕；衣衫不整还满脸泪痕，Rose一定吓坏了。  
“他重生了，”他只来得及说这一句，然后就不知道接下来该说什么了。Rose及时地把他拉入一个紧紧的拥抱，正是他需要的那种。后面的记忆都比较模糊；他记得他们一直在门口台阶坐着，Rose一直没有断开拥抱；他还记得他把Rose的衣服都打湿了，他一直在道歉，一直重复着“我不想走”，虽然他不明白为什么。夜更深了，时针从10指向11。  
他有太多事情不明白为什么。比如说，他不明白他为什么这么爱着Rose Tyler。  
他其实明白的；但是他不明白。  
Rose爱着上一任，爱着他，当然也会爱上下一任——当然了，从来没有什么爱上一说。Rose Tyler爱着的一直都是The Doctor，Doctor的一切。无论多少次重生也改变不了他是同一个人的事实。他并不重要；他只不过恰好是一切中的一小部分而已。  
但他们会像他一样爱着Rose Tyler吗？时间领主还有这么长的生命。他的故事还远没有结束，他还会遇见其他的旅伴，然后失去他们，然后再遇见新的同伴，再失去他们。到那时Rose Tyler对他来说是什么？一段遥远的记忆？某个夜晚他想起一朵玫瑰时，两个心脏能感受到一个心脏的一半疼痛吗？  
“……我不想走。”他的声音埋在Rose的肩膀上。  
“没关系的，John。”Rose轻轻亲吻他的头发。“你今晚可以留在这里。”

“出神了？”  
他的思绪被突然打断，然后才意识到他现在不是一个人待着。  
“啊，我知道了……多愁善感的深思？还是回忆？还是想起了什么？” Clever理解地歪着头。“毕竟，情感这种东西嘛……”  
“你们没有情感。”他一针见血地指出。  
“正确，情感是低级缺陷。但不代表我不能理解它们。”  
doctor甚至懒得去反驳；他还不如去跟一堵墙吵架。他捡起茶几上的书，一盏一盏关掉楼下所有的灯，在壁炉余温的微光下摸索着走上楼梯。  
“晚安，doctor。”Clever的声音温柔地从黑暗中传来。他关门的动作停顿了一下。  
“……晚安。”  
\---  
“你下象棋吗？”Clever突然问。  
“……什么？”他愣住了。  
“国际象棋？就是棋盘是黑白格子的，两方控制各自的棋子……”  
“我知道国际象棋是什么。”  
“那你想要下一局吗？”  
他抬头，对上Clever期待的目光。  
“我没有棋盘。”  
“我们真的需要那种东西吗？”  
Clever等了一会，但doctor没有再回应；他失望地撅嘴。好吧，没有象棋了？那这回换什么呢？跳棋？扑克？也许跳棋不错。尤其是……  
“兵到e4。”  
哦，doctor。我就知道。他慢慢咧开一个笑容。  
“兵到c5。”  
\---  
他快输了。Clever意识到。  
虽然他极力否认这一点，但只要回头看看棋盘——脑海里的——答案昭然若揭。也许他更经常下象棋？也许他的性格比他的下一任更适合下棋？毕竟，上一次几乎就像是在和自己下象棋，而这个对手他显然更加陌生。又或许他没有了上次的压力与顾虑，也就少了很多犹豫？  
他开始给自己找理由了。Clever在心里啧了一声。这可不是什么好事，太人类了。  
也可能是他的计算能力下降了。他在昨天晚上就开展了一次扫描；在他的扫描范围内，没有任何其他cyberman的信号。他瞟了一眼旁边沙发上坐着的doctor。至少他的本职工作还是做得很好嘛。  
但也不应该。即使他没有多元网络计算的加成，时间领主加cyberman的大脑无论如何也比被半个人类拉低水准的时间领主强。他在脑海里铺开每一步的棋盘端详着。  
看看你下的什么？他越看越烦躁。就好像你想要输给他一样。  
他需要一些别的策略；他环视周围，看见扶手椅椅腿上嵌着一圈金属。  
哦，Doctor，你这次可不能怪我了。是你先开始作弊的。  
“你对我做了什么？”Clever突然问。  
“基本上什么都没干。”doctor头也不抬地回复。“连上了几条电路，但是你迟早自己也会修好的。没有音速起子，花了我不少时间呢。没想到你这么久了才问。”  
“……因为我快输了。”  
doctor终于回头认真地看着他。  
“真的吗？我都没这么确定。我觉得你还有很多机会。”  
Clever沉默了。这还真的很少见，doctor不知道自己该不该为此感到担心。  
其实和他下棋还挺有趣的。绑在椅子上的Clever除了偶尔的尖锐言语之外基本无害，有时候甚至有点可爱。  
“你最近都在干什么？”Clever岔开了话题。  
“旅行。”  
“一个人？就像原来一样？”  
“就像原来一样。”  
对方轻轻点了点头。“你接下来准备去哪儿？”  
“……向北。”  
“有什么特别的地方吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你打算什么时候出发？”  
doctor没好气地白了他一眼。  
“哦，你总不能真的永远跟我这么耗下去……你其实完全可以一走了之，然后放我在这里自生自灭的。”  
“你现在倒还挺像个cyberman的。”  
“也就是说我其他的时候不像吗？我感觉受到冒犯了。”  
“这是赞美。”doctor心平气和地说。  
“你其实还可以带上我一起去？”  
\- - -   
他自己说完也挺惊讶的，一阵异样感窜过他的脑海。他为什么会说这句话？他看着大脑里由金属链接的神经元，它们以一种他不认识的方式闪烁着银光。非常可疑。他可能真的做了什么。Clever立刻开始了一次内部扫描，但结果仍然一无所获。  
他抬头看向doctor，试图分析他的表情。但doctor现在皱着眉，头微微偏向他，似乎真的在考虑这个可能性。  
“——你不会真的在认真思考这个建议吧？”他难以置信地笑着说。  
doctor仿佛突然清醒过来。他看了Clever一眼，随后怅然若失地笑了笑。  
“……我猜也是。”他没头没尾地说。  
又一阵异样感，但他没时间再去管它了，因为他终于不着痕迹地移动到能接触金属的姿势。他慢慢地把手缩回在身后，感受着几只机械昆虫在他的手心慢慢成型。  
游戏很快就要结束了。  
\- - -  
“马到f6，将军。”  
Clever沉思了一会。“我不得不说，你真的是很好的棋手。至少比你的下一任好多了。”  
“看起来以后的我有些疏于练习了……不过现在我就把这当作夸奖好了。”  
“但是我只要三步就可以赢你。”  
“哦？”doctor挑眉，思考了一会。“不，三步肯定不行。”  
“只要三步。”他咏叹着回复。“而且你没有任何反抗的方法。”  
他张开背后的双手，闪着银光的金属虫开始无声地咬啮绳索。  
doctor又沉默了一会。  
“该你走了。”他最后说。  
“王到d7。晚安，doctor。”  
“晚安。”  
\- - -  
doctor在半梦半醒中睁开眼睛。他坐起来屏住呼吸，听见楼梯安静地发出声响。  
Clever推开门，显然也没预料到他醒了。  
“哦，doctor。”他惋惜地说，声音不带一点被揭穿的慌张。“我还想早上给你一个惊喜的，没想到你睡得这么轻。”  
“三步胜利，是吗？”他笑着问，已经明白了Clever的意思。  
他早就知道结局大概会是这样。那为什么他现在还会这么难受？  
“已经一步了，”Clever耸肩，“还有两步。当然，你也可以现在投子认输。”  
“怎么？”  
“加入我们，成为我们的一部分。”Clever向他伸出一只手，眼里闪烁着真诚与狂热的光。银色的机械小虫在他的手上爬动。  
“如果我说不呢？”  
“抱歉，我说过你能选吗？”  
他笑了。  
\- - -   
接下来的事情过程平淡无奇，没有任何意料之外的事情发生。doctor在体力上完全不敌他，没过多久他就基本站不起来了。他本来有几次机会能够逃跑，但那可悲的责任心让他每一次都选择留下来保护他的世界。doctor艰难地扶着墙坐起来，血从他的头顶嘴角流下。他在他身边蹲下，把玩着手里的金属虫。  
“很快就好了，甚至一点都不会疼。”他温柔地哄骗说，就像他今晚和他说晚安一样。天已经开始亮了，晨光透过窗户投进房间。  
“你不是……非得这么做的……”doctor虚弱地说。  
他还在微笑。为什么他还能笑得出来？  
他甩手把金属虫扔到了他身上。它们自动搜寻着向上随后消失不见。doctor无力地挣扎着，他的脸上浮现出一条条扎眼的金属纹路。  
“我还……很愿意……和你……一起旅行……”  
他眨了眨眼。  
“你说什么？”他喃喃低语，那种熟悉的异样感开始猛烈地冲刷他的身体。  
“你说什么！？”他猛地站起，拎着doctor的领子把他拍在墙上，但doctor已经失去意识了，脸上的金属面具慢慢成型。他松开手，对方像一个坏掉的木偶倒在地上。他踉跄往后退了两步，那种异样的感觉几乎让他没法站稳。  
他成功了。他成功了；他完成了他对Doctor的复仇。他不应该感到高兴吗？激动？兴奋？但是这是什么？他现在感受到的是什么？接下来呢？然后呢？然后他要干什么？接下来他要去哪里？  
/向北。/  
闭嘴！他抱着头大声怒吼，左脸的金属几乎灼烧他的皮肤。这是什么？他到底感受到的是什么？他的手掌接触脸颊感到一片湿意，他疑惑地看着双手，下意识地舔了一下。咸的。  
这时他想起来，cyberman没有任何情感，他们应该什么都感受不到。  
不。这不可能。这不可能。他慌张地在脸上摸索，最后发现那透明无色微咸液体的源头是他的眼睛。他在流泪。他在哭。他为什么在哭？情感是低级缺陷。他已经被升级过了。但他为什么在哭？  
左脸的灼烧感开始扩散，头痛得仿佛要从里面炸开。他终于站立不住跪下。但那该死的眼泪仍然没有停下来。  
/马到f6，将军。/  
别说了。他恳求着，在地上痛苦地缩成一团，希望能减缓更加猛烈的头痛。  
/如果我说不呢？/  
别说了。  
/晚安。/  
\- - -  
他没有立刻睁眼。信号在金属连接的神经元迅之间速穿梭；他还在适应这种变化。他看了一眼信号的种类，简单整理了一下，顺手把痛觉扔掉了。随后他睁开眼睛流畅地站起，抬手抹去额头的血迹以清理视线。  
吸引他注意力的是地上躺着的另一个人影，他的耳后也镶嵌着一块金属。房间很乱，看来对方为了转化他也花了不少力气。他走到人影身旁蹲下，想看看他还有没有维修的可能。  
他翻动他的身体，让他能平躺在地上；然后他才发现对方空洞地睁着眼睛，泪痕纵横交错在脸上。  
奇怪。他皱眉。情感是低级缺陷，不应该出现在cyber planner身上。他伸手碰了碰对方脸上的金属面具，它却在轻微的扰动下脱落了。  
好吧。他无可奈何地站起，转身离开。  
太阳已经完全升起了。

END


End file.
